


Stable Aftermath

by VanillaHorizon



Series: Fictober 2020 [8]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fictober, Fictober 2020, M/M, Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:55:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26886991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaHorizon/pseuds/VanillaHorizon
Summary: They did it in the stables! Now the Inquisitor has straw in his pants.Day 8 of the Fictober challenge.(Rated mature for references to adult activities)
Relationships: Male Inquisitor/Iron Bull, The Iron Bull/Trevelyan (Dragon Age)
Series: Fictober 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943434
Kudos: 9





	Stable Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> This is very short, but it's all I could manage once I got the idea.  
> Prompt: I'm not doing that again.

Samuel was still trying to discretely dislodge the remaining pieces of straw from the inside of his pants as he walked.

"I'm not doing that again," He said quietly enough to only be heard by the man beside him.

"You're the one who said you wanted to try something different," Bull quickly pointed out.

Samuel couldn't help himself but smile a little.

"And you certainly delivered, but now I have straw poking me in some very uncomfortable places."

"Sorry, Kadan, next time we'll take our time."

Samuel shook his head.

"Nope, we are _not_ doing it in the stables again," He protested.

Bull couldn't help but chuckle.

"You're so picky, fine, you can have it your way," He said playfully before slapping Samuel's rear once he noticed no one was around to see them.

The action caused the mage to let out a surprised gasp as his face started to take on a bright red hue.

"I have a bruise there already, _thank you_ ," Samuel chided quietly.

"Good, that just means I can start working on the other side now."

**Author's Note:**

> I spent most of my day outside with my dog and one of my cats yesterday and it was very refreshing, even though I really should've been working on some things I've been putting off, like resealing the windows before winter hits and replacing the door handle since it broke last week, but I don't care because it was a pretty day.   
> Hey, at least I did some laundry.


End file.
